Sueños de niño
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Una tarde en el orfanato, un pequeño niño inventa un juego junto a su hermano... ¿De que se tratará el juego? ¿Será capaz de llevarlo a cabo? ¿Tendrá la ayuda de su hermano mayor?...


**AVISO: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kurumada-sama.**

- ¿Qué haces Shun?

El pequeño muchacho de unos 8 años sonrió a su hermano y continuó con su labor al tiempo que contestaba a su hermano recién llegado.

- Pinto esta caja de cartón – Amplió más aquella sonrisa hasta cerrar los ojos – Será mi caja de secretos.

Se sentó en aquella alfombra blanca deshilachada y quedó mirando a su hermano mientras leía unos viejos tebeos encontrados en aquel lugar. Cuando acabó de pintar aquella caja, la dejó en el marco de la ventana y regresó hasta donde su hermano se encontraba, sentándose frente a él.

- ¿Jugamos?

El mayor levantó la vista de aquel amarillento papel y centró la atención en su hermano, cerrando el pequeño libro.

- ¿A qué?

- Tengo una idea. Podríamos jugar a los súper héroes.

- Eso está muy visto, Shun.

El pequeño posó la vista en el libro colorido que llevaba su hermano entre manos y le regresó la mirada, contestándole inocentemente.

- Tú aún los lees.

Resignado, dejó aquel pequeño libro a un lado y se aproximó un poco a su hermano.

- Te escucho.

- Podríamos ser guerreros. Lucharíamos por la paz mundial y porque no hubieran niños sin papás, como nosotros – Momentáneamente la alegre carita se esfumó, pero regreso a los pocos segundos, con aquellos ojos iluminados por la emoción – Podríamos llevar ropas de…

- Metal. – Irrumpió Ikki, que ya se había metido en la historia – De oro, plata o bronce. Podría haber rangos y ser los más fuertes de todos ellos.

- Y representaríamos las estrellas.

- ¿Las estrellas? – Preguntó el mayor.

- Sí. Tú siempre dices que papá y mamá están iluminando nuestro camino en la noche, por eso serían ellas nuestras aliadas.

Ikki tras pensárselo brevemente, asintió con la cabeza.

- O constelaciones… ¡Eso sería más increíble! – Prosiguió el mayor – Yo quiero ser la del dragón y tu podrías ser…. La osa menor.

- ¿La osa menor? – Preguntó Shun con los ojitos entristecidos – Esa es la que siempre criticas por que es insignificante.

- Está bien. Elige tú.

Shun se puso de pie y corrió hasta la ventana para observar el cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse. Otros tres muchachos, de diferentes edades entraron en la habitación, mientras Shun regresaba al lugar en el que estaba.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Seré el guerrero de Andrómeda!

- ¿Guerrero? – Preguntó un muchacho castaño de la misma edad que Shun

- Sí – Respondió éste – Jugamos a que somos guerreros que luchamos por la paz y nos regimos por constelaciones.

- Oh! – Contestó el moreno de pelo largo, sentado cerca de Ikki – Entonces seremos santos. ¡Yo me pido el dragón!

- ¡No! ¡Esa es mía! – Respondió de pronto Ikki.

Shun que no quería que se enfrentaran, se adelantó a interrumpir aquella discusión.

- Shiryu tú serás el dragón, Hyoga el cisne, por que ambos vienen del frío, tú – Señaló a su hermano – Serás el fénix, porque es fuerte y tú – Señaló a su amigo Seiya y se llevó la manita a la boca, pensando en que debía ser.

- El burro – Contestó de pronto Ikki, haciendo que Shiryu riera ante el comentario.

- No hay burros, pero sí Pegaso – Contestó tras acabar de reírse.

- Perfecto. Ya somos cinco santos de bronce.

- ¿De bronce? – Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos rubios, que había permanecido callado.

- Sí – Volvió a responder el pequeño – Porqué así les demostraremos a todos que podemos ser más fuertes que el resto de rangos.

- El resto de rangos son plata y oro. – Aclaró Ikki al resto de muchachos.

Pronto una muchacha de pelo largo, hija de una de las cuidadoras del orfanato, entró a la habitación de sus amigos, seguida por sus cuatro amiguitas.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – Preguntó mientras se quedaban a unos pasos de los chicos.

- Jugamos que somos guerreros – Contestó Seiya – Luchamos por el bien del mundo y somos representantes de las constelaciones.

Una de las muchachas más atrevidas, se sentó junto a Ikki y Shiryu.

- Nosotras también podemos jugar. A mi me gusta la constelación de cobra.

Ikki una mueca de aprobación y pronto las muchachas se sentaron en un corralillo, que se había hecho más grande por su presencia.

- Tú puedes ser la amazona de la cobra.

- ¿Amazona? – Preguntó Shun.

- Claro. Es una forma de diferenciarlas de nosotros.

- Tú – continuó el menor de los muchachos mientras señalaba a una muchacha del mismo color castaño – podrías ser la amazona del águila y tú – señaló entonces a una chica rubia – serás la amazona del camaleón.

- ¿Y Yo? – preguntó la otra chica, que se había sentado junto a Seiya.

- Tú podrías ser…. – se quedó callado unos segundos antes de proseguir – Tú podrías ser nuestra Diosa.

- ¿Nuestra Diosa? – Preguntaron el resto de muchachos al unísono.

- Sí. Si vamos a enfrentarnos a los dioses, necesitamos uno de nuestro lado.

Shun se levantó de pronto y corrió hasta la ventana, cargando su cajita recién pintada y mostrándosela a sus compañeros.

- Aquí podríamos transportar nuestras armaduras.

- Pero serán pesadas… - Dijo el muchacho rubio, a lo que Shiryu le contestó.

- Seremos súper fuertes. Podremos con eso y más… Incluso podremos cambiar el curso de una cascada.

- Caja de Pandora – Insinuó la que había sido adjudicada como Diosa – La podríamos llamar así.

Los muchachos aceptaron aquel apelativo para la caja y regresaron a divagar sobre lo que iban a hacer en aquel juego.

- Necesitamos un Dios malo infiltrado. – Adjudico la muchacha de "cobra" – Shun, tú eres el indicado.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Eres tan inocente que nadie sospecharía de ti. Además eres el único con un utensilio de enlace – Dijo mientras señalaba al cuello del muchacho.

- Pero es de mamá – Dijo el muchacho un tanto afligido.

- No te preocupes. No le pasará nada al colgante de mamá. Además, nadie lo sabrá. Será un secreto que se descubrirá cuando te conviertas en malo.

Shun sonrió momentáneamente y se escondió aquel colgante bajo la vieja prenda de vestir.

- Vale.

- ¿Y que armas gastamos? – Preguntó la chica rubia que había estado callada.

- Cada uno podía controlar un elemento y tener ataques especiales. – Contestó Hyoga emocionado – Yo controlo el hielo!

- ¡Yo el fuego!

- ¡Yo el agua!

- ¡La luz!

- Pues… me quedo con el viento, entonces. – El pequeño castaño se levantó y fue hasta uno de los armarios, de donde sacó unas pequeñas cadenas, que les servían de veces para encerrarlos en aquella habitación – Aunque usaré de estas.

- Yo un látigo entonces.

- Yo garras!

- Yo plumas! Me encantan las plumas! – Decía Maryn encantada con aquel juego.

- Bien – Dijo Saori levantándose de golpe – Mis caballeros y amazonas… Una guerra está por comenzar.

Los muchachos se pusieron de pie para ir al comedor del orfanato, en donde tendrían más terreno para jugar, cuando de pronto, la muchacha que cuidaba a los pequeños, entró en la habitación. Saori se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y esta la llevó, tras un fuerte beso, hasta el centro de la habitación, en donde besó a cada uno de los muchachos en la frente, para desearles buenas noches. Las chicas salieron con aquella mujer y tras desearse las buenas noches, todos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Aunque para uno de ellos, el más tierno e inocente, ahora comenzaba el verdadero juego… En sus sueños, él sería el más poderoso caballero de todos, derrotando incluso a uno de los Dioses más poderosos, que había intentado incluso apoderarse de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, se dejó llevar a ese mundo, en donde él era: Shun de Andrómeda. Uno de los cinco caballeros más fuertes de la orden de la diosa Atenea.


End file.
